Wait, he's a boy?
by PiBANA
Summary: Piko, a boy that is always force to cross dress by his sister until to the point that he's already use to it. Everything kinda change when he meet his bestfriend twin, Rin. - Summary is bad but the story is a bit better :D -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~**

**Wow, somebody actually click this story. Thank you ~**

**I've got the idea of making this story after reading a manga, so if you already read that manga then you might notice that the storyline is kinda similar. But I didn't 100% copy it, honest :O**

**This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes.**

**I should stop with my rambling and continue with the story, enjoy~**

**Disclaimers : Vocaloid is obviously not mine~**

* * *

><p><strong>(Piko's POV)<strong>

"Piko, where's my lunchbox?"

"Piko~ Have you seen my bag?"

"Piko-kun, how do you do this..?"

"Miki, your lunchbox is on the table. Your bag is at that shelf, Iroha. And Yuki, you don't have to do that, just leave it and I'll finish it for you later", I said while preparing breakfast.

"Oh Piko, what will happen to us if you're not here" said Miki.

"Yeah, if you're not here, I think we will starve to death not having anything to eat" Iroha said childishly.

"If we rely on Miki-nee for food, I think we will be food poisoned every day" Yuki said with a giggle.

"Hey, what do you mean by that, Yuki?" Miki said giving Yuki a glare.

"Hehe, nothing Miki-nee~"

This is the daily routine in the house. I will wake early to cook breakfast for my family. I live with three of my sister, Miki, Iroha and Yuki. Iroha and Yuki is not my biological sister. That's why our last name is different. Our mother is always busy with her work so they're not often at home. Our father already passed away when I was little.

I'm the only boy in the family and I'm also the one handling all the household chores when our mother isn't home. If any of my sister does the chores... I don't even want to think about it. It will only turn into a disaster.

There was one time when Miki decided to cook dinner. Let just say the whole family was admitted to the hospital because of a serious case of food poisoning. We were lucky that we manage to survive. I swear I will never let Miki cook again, I don't want to risk myself again.

"Piko, let's eat! I'm starving!" Iroha suddenly shout snapping me out from my daydream state.

"Okay, okay, you go wait at the table while I finish up making this pancake."

"Hurry up! I can't wait any longer or I may die!" Iroha said while flailing her arm.

"Iroha, that's enough. Stop disturbing Piko and make yourself useful. Now, shoo!" Miki said to Iroha.

"Fine..." Iroha said pouting.

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

"Breakfast's ready!"

"Yay!" cheered Iroha and Yuki in unison.

After finishing the food, everyone was getting ready to go to school or work.

"Piko let me tie your hair for you. What kind of hairstyle do you want today?" asked Miki.

"Whatever you want to do is up to you, sis."

"Aww, you're so sweet, I have about 15 minutes before I have to go to work, let me tie your hair into a cute twin ponytail, okay?" suggested Miki.

"Okay…"

"Hey Piko, will you try this dress after we came home to school?" asked Iroha while holding a light blue dress.

"Oh, okay. You can just put the dress in my room, I will try it later."

I forgot to tell you but my sisters like, no ignore that, LOVE to make me cross-dress. They say I look more feminine than them so that's why they always ask me to try on clothes for them. At first it was a bit awkward but I've gotten use to it by now.

Suddenly, the door rings. "Hello. Piko, are you ready yet?" asked a boy with aquamarine eyes and a golden blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. It was my best friend Len.

"Hurry up, Piko, your boyfriend is at the door" Iroha said pointing at the door.

"I - Iroha! I'm not his boyfriend!" Len shouted face flushed slightly.

"Sure kid, sure. See ya later, guys." Iroha said taking Yuki with her. "Bye Piko, bye Len!" Yuki said waving her hand.

"Morning, Len."

"Good morn- Piko! Why is you hair tied up like that?" Len half-shouted.

"Hmm, what do you mean? I'm going now, sis, bye." I said while closing the door.

"Bye, Piko. Take care of yourself. Bye bye, Len-chan" Miki said.

"Miki, how many time must I tell you not to call me that!" yelled Len

"Okay, okay. Now off you go to school Lenny-chan~ Take care of my little Piko, okay?"

"Don't give me weird nicknames Miki…" Len grumbled.

"Come on, Len. We're gonna be late. Stop teasing him, sis. Bye and don't be late for work!" I said while dragging Len to school.

"Piko… Can you stop tying your hair like that? You look like a girl…" Len mumbled after we started to walk to school

"Why? Don't I look cute like this?" I said giving him a wink.

"No! I mean yes, I mean no, I mean, ugh. Just stop doing that, it's making me feel uncomfortable…"

"Hmm? Are falling for me Len-Len?" I said laughing while un-tying my hair.

"Stop being so ridiculous. I'm straight, okay? I even have a girlfriend." Said Len proudly.

"Oh, so who is it?" I asked him. It's not like I'm jealous or something, I'm just curious because I've never actually seen him talking with a girl before.

"Umm, somebody…"

"You're lying to me right? I'm shocked. How could you lie to your own best friend?" I said fake crying.

"P-Piko, don't cry. People are looking at us." Len said when he saw some people giving us odd stares.

"Huh, I'm leaving you. I don't want to be late. Bye~" I said sticking out my tongue to him then start to run to school leaving him by himself.

"Piko, wait! Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, you actually manage to read it until here. Thank you again. *bows*<strong>

**This chapter is kinda short, sorry. I will try to make a longer chapter and update often.**

**Oh, by the way, the review button is lonely so can you please click it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piko' POV**

"Good morning." I said entering my class.

"Oh, morning, Piko. Where's Len?" Mikuo asked.

"Eh, I thought he was right behind me. Maybe I ran too fast…"

"You mean you left him? What did he do to you today?" Lui asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to come to school earlier and-"

"Piko! How dare you left me! I was so scared because some creepy fan girls started to follow me. They were holding ropes and was about to tie me up!" Len said while panting. He looks exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Len." I said giving him a puppy face.

"Ugh… You're forgiven, I guess."

"You're so easy to bully, Len. Sometimes I feel sorry for you" Mikuo said to Len while shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Mikuo?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Guys, I forgot to tell you but-"

"Can't talk Len, the teacher's here" Mikuo told him.

"But-"

"Shh, talk later Len, Hiyama-sensei is coming" I said.

Len just pouted and went to sit at his place.

Hiyama-sensei came into a class with a girl next to him. She looks so similar to Len as if the were mirror images or something. She has the same pair of blue-aquamarine eyes and golden blonde hair. The only difference that she has with Len is that she is letting her hair down and was wearing a white bow on her head and some clips.

She was… cute.

I was so busy looking at her that I didn't even notice what Hiyama-sensei was talking.

"Do you hear me, Utatane-san?"

I snap from my daydream to notice that the whole class was looking at me.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but what did you say again?"

"I was asking you, do you mind giving the new student a tour of the school?"

"O-of course not, I will gladly help the new student" I said smiling.

"Thank you, Utatane-san. Kagamine-san, you can sit next to him. It's the only empty space available"

"Okay, Hiyama-sensei" she said then started to walk to her place.

Wait, what? Kagamine-san? Is she related to Len? I should have listen to what the teacher said rather than staring- I mean observing the new girl. Guess I will ask the Len later.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

It was my first day going to the new school. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagamine Rin who is also the famous Kagamine Len 's twin. I am currently on my way going to the new school which is also Len's current school. We go to different school because, well, I don't really know why so don't ask.

You might be wondering why I suddenly changes school right? It's because at my old school, I was quite famous. I started to have fans when I sang 'Kokoro' for my school talent time. I wrote the song by myself you know? Well, Len help me a little I guess… After that day, some people started to form a fanclub dedicated for me. I don't really want to brag, but every day I will receive tons of love letter from boys (and sometimes girls). Some letters are kinda scary and weird. Let me give you an example.

'_Dear Rin, I've fallen for you from the first time I saw your beautiful long golden locks, your blue orbs, the way you tie your hair into a long ponytail and your cute yet sexy face. Since then, I've started to imagine happy stuff we can do together. Especially in my room, alone, just the two of us, together. I will always follow you where ever you go. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker, I'm just a follower ;) And by the way, you look hot in that blue shirt you're wearing today.'_

That's just one of my billions love letter, the example I gave you was just the normal kind. I've received some letters which was WAY creepier than this. There was even one time where a boy from my school manages to climb into my room. Let just say, the kid broke his leg, have a brain concussion and was admitted at the hospital for about 3 months.

So, my parents finally made the decision to transfer me to my twin's school. I've cut my long hair and wear a white bow so that people won't recognise me. My mother even suggests me to dye my hair black but I think that idea is too drastic.

"Rin, we're here."

"Oh, thanks mom. I'll go home with Len so don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, dear. Bye, have a nice day at school."

"Bye, mom. Love you."

I step out from the car and enter the school. Gulp. Here goes nothing. I started to walk heading to the office. Hmm, no sign of creepy fan boys. Yes! Finally, I can live as a normal 15-year old teenage girl with no fans following wherever I go.

After walking for a while, I found my class teacher, I think his name is Hiyama or something. When I enter the class, I found myself being stared by the whole classroom. It feels a bit uncomfortable.

"Class, we'll be having a new student in a our class. Please introduce yourself." He said looking at me.

"Umm… I'm Kagamine Rin . Yes, I'm Len's twin." As soon as I said that, Len suddenly stands up.

"Rinnie, I'm right here!" he said while waving his hand. So embarrassing… I can hear some people laughing.

"Do you have any question to the new girl?" the teacher asked, ignoring the hyperactive Len completely.

A teal-haired girl suddenly raised her hand. "Why did you change school? Sorry if the question is rude…"

"It's okay. I change school because-" Wait, I can't tell them that I'm actually running away from my fans. What should I do, what should I do?

"Rin actually change here because she wanted to be with her beloved twin~" Len suddenly said.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Well. Yes, I guess…" Phew, thank you Len, although the reason is sort of stupid.

"Oh, sorry for asking" she has a guilty look on her face.

"It's okay" I said smiling.

"Does anybody have more questions to ask her? No? Now, does anybody want to give the new kid a tour of the school?"

Nobody actually volunteers to do it, even my own twin. I then realise that there was this white-haired kid staring at me the whole time. He's kinda cute though. Wait, what am I thinking? I feel my face slightly heated up.

"Because nobody is volunteering, I will be the one choosing. Utatane-san, I choose you. (xD)"

There was no response. Where is this Utatane kid anyway.

"Do you hear me Utatane-san?"

"Umm… I'm sorry but what did you say again?" I heard a boy's voice. Wait, it's that cute white-haired boy. Wait, did I just called him cute again? Stop it Rin! I mentally slap myself.

"I was asking you, do you mind giving the new student a tour of the school?"

"O-of course not, I will gladly help the new student" he said smiling. His smile makes him looks even cuter. I called him cute, AGAIN. What's happening to me?

"Thank you, Utatane-san. Kagamine-san, you can sit next to him. It's the only empty space available"

"Okay, sensei" I said walking to my place. I got to sit next to this Utatane kid. Should I be happy or not? I don't even know...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the short update D:<strong>

**I feel so happy when there are actually people reading this fic. I even got my first review :D**

**Thankyou again~**

**Oh, and don't forget to review, the review button is still lonely~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't and will never own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's POV<strong>

I got to give the new girl a tour of the school. Yes! I love you Hiyama-sensei~ I think that sounds so wrong, in so many level… *cough* She is also going to sit next to me. If I die today, I'll die happily.

"Utatane-san, what's the answer for number 4?" Hiyama-sensei suddenly asked me.

I looked at the question. It was full of the letter 'x 'and 'y'. Oh, there's also some numbers in it. I'm dead.

"Hmm? Can you answer it, Utatane-san?"

"N-no, sensei"

"Good. You will have extra with me later after school. This is the punishment for not concentrating in my class"

Suddenly, the new girl raised her hand. I still haven't got to know her name… I'm so stupid.

"Excuse me, Hiyama-sensei but doesn't Utatane-san need to give me a tour of the school later?"

"Oh, I have totally forgotten about that. Hmm, you're excuse, Utatane-san. But if I ever found you not concentrating in my class again, be ready for a worse punishment" Hiyama-sensei said while smiling evilly. I seriously need to concentrate from now on; Hiyama-sensei can be quite scary when he's angry.

"Okay, sensei…"

I need to thank the new girl later for saving me. Eh, she's looking at me. Do I have something on my face? Now what should I do to repay her? Hmm…

"Utatane-san, are you concentrating or daydreaming?" Hiyama-sensei asked me again. God, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"Concentrating, sensei…"

"Good, I want this work on my table before the end of school. No excuse. Don't worry class, only Utatane here has to past up today, you all can past it tomorrow."

The classroom started to cheer. I change my mind; I think I _hate_ Hiyama-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Utatane-san, what's the answer for number 4?"

Utatane? Isn't that the kid who will give me a tour later?

"Hmm? Can you answer it, Utatane-san?"

"N-no, sensei" I looked at the question. It's quite hard, poor kid.

"Good. You will have extra with me later after school. This is the punishment for not concentrating in my class"

Wait, if this Utatane kid going to have extra class, who will be giving me a tour of the school? I think my 'beloved' twin won't help me. And I was really looking forward to this tour… I need to do something.

"Excuse me, Hiyama-sensei but doesn't Utatane-san need to give me a tour of the school later?"

"Oh, I have totally forgotten about that. Hmm, you're excuse, Utatane-san. But if I ever found you not concentrating in my class again, be ready for a worse punishment"

_Did I just help the new kid?_ I think not, I just want a tour of the school, that's all. _But you can just ask another kid to give you a tour of the school?_ Who would actually want to help me? Have you forgotten the fact that nobody actually volunteers giving me a tour? _Hmm… You win this time, Rin. You win this time… _Did I just talk to myself..? That was awkward…

"Hey, Rin!" I snapped out from my daydream state and saw Len trying to call me. He then throws a crumpled paper to me. I gave him a questioning look and open the paper.

'_You like Piko, right?'_

Piko? Who's Piko? I think I've heard his name somewhere but I can't seem to remember…

'_Who's this Piko kid? How could I like him if I don't even know him? :P'_

I then throw it back.

He reads the paper and shook his head at me. He throws it again but this time the paper hits that Utatane kid next to me. Oh no… Why do I have such a stupid twin that can't even aim properly…

He opens the paper and read it. He then look at me and said.

"Umm… _I'm_ Piko, Utatane Piko. But, you can just call me Piko." He smiled sheepishly.

Oh! That's right! I totally had forgotten his name! How could I forget the name of my cute tour guide? Yes, I finally accept the fact that I just called him cute. I can't help it.

"Did you read the letter? I'm sorry…"

He then gives it back to me. "Don't worry. I actually never got to know you name too. Can you please introduce yourself to me again? If you don't mind."

"Its okay, my name is Kagamine-"

"Utatane-san, Kagamine-san, don't talk during my lessons. Do you want me to punish both of you?"

"No, sensei…" We both said.

"How many times have I warned you Utatane-san? This is my last warning, if you still don't concentrate in my class, I will give you the worst punishment ever. And Kagamine-san, I know that you're new but please follow the rules."

"We're sorry, sensei…"

"Both of you are excuse. But I'll only let you go today. Remember, if I found both of you not concentrating in my class again. Be ready for your punishment… "

"Okay, sensei…"

This is all my twins fault. If only he didn't threw the paper at me. Oh, I forgot to read the paper he threw at me.

'_Piko is that kid which is going to give you a tour. Seriously, you have the memory of a goldfish. He's also the kid that you called cute~"_

How did he know I called Piko cute? As soon as I thought that, Len throws another paper at me. It hits my head, ouch.

'_I have superpower, sis. I know everything ;)'_

My twin is so creepy. Oh, and I think Piko never got to know my name.

…

WAIT. Did Piko just read the paper that contains the information of me calling him cute..? Oh, no, oh no! I should ask him about this later… I could just tell Piko that Len was just joking around. Yeah, that would work. Maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>It looks longer in Microsoft D:<strong>

**I'm sorry for the slow and short update. Please forgive me :O**

**I seriously don't have any idea of how to do the tour... You maybe ****disappointed with the next chapter, which I will post in about, three more days?**

**And as you can see, I've changed the title :3**

**Well, it was my sister idea... She told me that the title was weird and she suggested me this new title. I kinda just followed what she said because I really don't have any good title name :P**

**So...**

**Edit: When I re-read it I thought I saw some mistakes but when I open to edit it I saw none. weird -.-**

**Review button is always there for you, so click it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :D**

**I promise you that I'll update in three days but it took me about one week to finish this short, crappy chapter -.-**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Vocaloid. If Vocaloid is mine, Piko will be the most popular vocaloid ever :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Piko's POV<span>**

"Okay class, that is all for today"

Finally! I've been waiting for school to end like, forever. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but that's not the point. It's finally time for me to give the new girl a tour~

When the teacher left the class, I started to walk towards her place. Oh, she's busy talking to Len. They seem to be friendly with each other. Is she Len's girlfriend or something? Why am I jealous, she has nothing to do with me? Calm down, Piko and just act normal.

"Hey, guys"

"Piko! We've been waiting for you. Now let's go give Rin a tour~" _Oh, so her name is Rin?_

"Eh, are going to give her a tour too?"

"Well, yeah. You are my best friend right? So I thought maybe I could help you give Rin a tour. If you don't mind that is."

"It's okay, you can come with us." Sigh. Why do you have to ruin the only chance I have to get to know the new girl?

"Yay!" he cheered and started to do a weird dance like a 5 year old. I noticed Rin was silent from the moment I came here until now.

"Umm, Rin, are you okay?"

"O-oh, yes, but must Len really follows us?" she asked while looking at the oblivious boy who is busy cheering.

"I've got an idea" I said smiling mischievously. "How about we just leave him alone here? Then, we can have a school tour together."

She blushed when I said the word together. How cute~_ I seriously just sounded like a pedophile. _

"You mean ditch him? I like it! Now let's go!"

We silently walk away from Len. _I'm sorry, Len but I really want to give her a tour alone. I will make it up with you later._

"Do you think he'll be mad about this?"

"Nah, he will never be mad at me. After all, I am his cute twin sister." She said giggling.

"Eh? You're Len's twin?" I asked her, Len never told me about him having a twin.

"Why are you so surprised? Didn't I already inform it in front of the whole class just now?"

"I wasn't concentrating to what you were talking, sorry. So, you're Len's twin? That explain why you look so identical to him."

"It's okay, now let me introduce myself to you again. My name is Kagamine Rin, I'm Kagamine Len's twin sister who is older by 3 minutes. I like to eat orange and have a weird obsession with road rollers like Len. Nice to meet you." She said beaming happily.

"I'm Utatane Piko. I live with three of my sisters and I'm the only boy in the house. I like to sing during my free time. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling. "Now, let me give you a tour of the school. The school isn't that big so It will only take a while."

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>~~ TIME SKIP ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is our last stop. This is where the school's library located. I usually spend my time here to study more about music."<p>

"Oh, so you're really serious about music, huh?"

"Of course. I wish to be a professional singer someday but my talent is still lacking so I must work harder."

"I like singing too. But I just sing for fun, I don't really have any dream of becoming a singer or working in the music industry. What's your favourite song?"

"I've been listening to this song called 'Kokoro'. It's a very sweet yet sad song. I think the singer is the same age as us. I can't remember her name though." As soon as I said that, Rin's expression started to change. She looks a bit pale.

"Umm, Rin? Are you okay?" I asked, worried about her condition.

"It's nothing. Piko, I've got to go home now. Thanks for the tour. And don't worry about Len, I promise you he won't be mad at you or anything. See you tomorrow, bye-bye."

After she bids farewell, she just left me alone in front of the library. Did I say something wrong? Piko, what did you do? Guess I should just walk back home alone than…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rin's POV<span>  
><strong>

"I've been listening to this song called 'Kokoro'. It's a very sweet yet sad song. I think the singer is the same age as us. I can't remember her name though."

K-kokoro? That's my song! Thank god, Piko doesn't seem to remember the singer. I know that it's not a bad thing but I don't really want anybody to recognize me,, even my cute tour guide.

"Umm, Rin? Are you okay?" he asked me with a worried expression all over his face.

"It's nothing. Piko, I've got to go home now. Thanks for the tour. And don't worry about Len, I promise you he won't be mad at you or anything. See you tomorrow, bye-bye." I said smiling a little.

I started to walk away and left him alone in front of the school library. I feel so bad for making him worried and then left him there all by himself. I need to apologize to him later. I decided to walk back to my classroom to check if Len is still there but the possibilities is quite low because Piko have been giving me a tour for about an hour so Len must have left by now.

I reached the classroom and entered it.

"Rin! Why did you and Piko left me here! I was so worried when you were suddenly missing. I thought you and Piko had been abducted by aliens or something!"

Yup, of course he would still be here, this is Len after all.

"Calm down, Len. Well, we decided to leave you because you didn't seem to notice us when we called you" _A little lie won't hurt right? _"And seriously Len, do you actually think that we were abducted by aliens? That is so… weird?"

"I don't think it's weird… I think it makes sense. Sooo, did you have a nice date with Piko?" he said grinning.

"Shut up, Len. He just gave me a tour of the school, nothing more than that. What were you doing here in class for an hour?"

"Nothing, I was just sitting here thinking about the world and bananas."

"Seriously, Len? God, why do I have such a stupid twin?"

"Hey! At least you have a stupid AND handsome twin. You should be grateful."

"Oh, shut it, shota. Let's just go home, I'm tired."

"H-hey! I'm not a shota."

"You are the one who should be grateful, at least you're a cute and handsome shota who kind of looks like a girl."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both. But it is more of an insult" I said sticking out my tongue

"You're calling me a girl, well, wait until you've meet Piko at his home" Len was mumbling something that I couldn't really understand. The only thing I heard was 'girl-wait-Piko-home'. Oh well.

"Can we just go home now?"

"Okay, okay. You're so impatient."

"But at least I'm your cute and lovable impatient twin right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"Aww, Len, don't you go and be all sulky with me."

No response.

"Okay, I'll treat you with some banana smoothies later."

"Yosh! Let's go and get those banana smoothies!"

I sighed. "Maybe later."

"You said that to me last time!"

"So? Lennnn, I just want to go home now, pleaseee!"

"Fine, but you still owe me a banana smoothie"

"I'll buy it this evening, okay?"

"Okie dokie."

We started to walk home.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to tell you but I'm going to go to Piko's house today llater this evening. Want to tag along?"

My heart skip a beat when I heard Piko's name.

"Umm, sure..."

"Aww, Rinnie. Why aren't you excited? I thought you like him?"

"Who said I like him?"

"You're just being in denial~"

"I am not!"

"See? You're denying the fact that you're being in denial!"

"Why you-"

I chased him until we finally got home. He ran straight to his room for protection.

"Hey, Rin! I'll go to Piko's house at around 5 pm, so you better be ready early!" He screamed behind the door.

Meh, it's not like I'm that excited to meet Piko, I'm just curious to see how he looks like at home, that's all..

* * *

><p><strong>If you review, I'll give you a virtual hug :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimers: I do not own Vocaloid and Big Bang :3**

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S POV<strong>

"Hurry up, Rin! We don't have all day!"

Ugh, shut up, Len. I'm trying to choose my outfit here.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back.

"I'll give you 5 more minute."

WAIT. Why am I being so work up for? I'm just going to Piko's house, that's all. So I finally decided to wear my usual sailor-like shirt and replace my shorts with a black skirt. I also decided to wear a black sweater. Oh, and a stripe legging too.

I look at myself in front of the mirror, hmm, I look kind of cute.

"RIN, I'M LEAVING!"

"W-wait, Len, don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>"So… Why are we going to Piko's house?"<p>

"Oh, no reason."

"Nonsense. You must have something planned." I said giving him a glare.

"I just want to go to my best friend's house, that's all. Why are YOU following me?" Len said, smirking.

"U-uh, no reason. I just wanted to follow you: after all you are my _beloved _twin, right?"

"Rin. Just admit it, you like my best friend."

"Of course not! Why would I even like him? I've only met him today."

"Rin, you can't fool your own twin. I know you more than other people do."

"Well… I may like him… But just a little, just a little _tiny _crush."

"Yes! I finally got you to admit your feelings. My sister has a crush on Piko~"

"S-shut up…"

"Whatever you say, sis~" Len said in a sing-sang voice. "Oh look, we're here."

Wow, Piko's house is kind of big. He did say that he was living with three of his sister.

"Hello? Piko? Are you home?" Len said after knocking the door.

It was silent when suddenly. "Shit."

"Len? Did you just curse?" I said my mouth making an 'O' shape. This is my first time hearing my now-not-so-innocent twin curse.

"N-no. Rin, I just remembered that I have something to do at home. I've forgot to water my banana tree I planted yesterday. No, I'm not making this up." Len said seriously.

Whoa, my twin just cursed because of a banana tree? I should've known.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here alone!"

"Rin, I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime to be friend with Piko. Use it well." As he said that, he just zooms off, leaving me here, alone, in front of Piko's house. What am I suppose to do now?

"Hello? Are you the one who knock on the door?"

I turned my head towards the voice. I saw a teenage girl around my age but possibly younger, standing in front of the door. She has soft pink hair which was tied into a long ponytail that reached her waist.

"Well, it was my twin who knocked it but then he just left me here alone…"

"Twin..? Wait, are you related to Len?"

"Oh, yes! How do you know? I think Len never told anybody about me before… Are you his… girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Whoa, that's the funniest think I've ever heard! I just assume that you're his twin because both of you look quite identical, just a wild guess, never knew it was true." She said between her laughter.

"Umm, so my name is Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you." I said bowing to her.

"My name's Iroha. Iroha Nekomura. It's nice to meet you too." She said smiling happily. "Oh and no need to be formal with me, I'm one year younger than you so just call me Iroha."

"Okay! You can call me Rin then."

"Umm, because I'm younger than you, should I call you onee-chan?" She asked tilting her head a little. Oh my god, she is so cute~

"Nah, you can just call me Rin-chan~"

"Okay." She said happily. "So, why did you come here?"

"I don't really have a reason; guess I'll just go home now. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait, you did come all the way here. How about you join us for tea?"

"Of course!"

She then invited me to enter her house.

"Onee-chan, who's this?" A girl who I think is about 9 years old ask her. She has dark brown hair which is tied in two cute pigtails. She was holding an… apple?

"Oh, this is Rin-chan!"

"Hello, my name is Yuki Kaai; it's very nice to meet you." She said bowing her head. So adorable~

"I'm Rin Kagamine, Len's tw-"

"Hey, Iroha, Yuki, do we have a guest?" a voice cuts off my introduction.

There was this silver haired girl standing in front of the kitchen (I think), her hair was tied into a twin pigtail. She was wearing this oversize white hoodie which has this big colorful buttons and a black shirt underneath. She was also wearing this black short-shorts and a rainbow legging. She's cuter than Iroha and Yuki! I guess cuteness runs in the family.

"Piko never told me that he had a twin sister. A cute one too!" I said squealing.

Yuki and Iroha look at me weirdly.

"Rin-chan, that's Pik-"

"Iroha, Yuki, can you come here a minute." The girl suddenly called them.

"Umm, sure?" They said in unison.

"Wait here okay, Rin-chan?"

"Okay." I said sitting on a comfy couch, oh; I found some K-POP magazines! Never knew they like K-POP, now I have something in common with them~ Might as well read this while waiting, ooh, there's a poster of Big Bang, wow fantastic baby!

* * *

><p><strong>PIKO's POV<strong>

I was busy making some cookies for my sisters when I suddenly heard an unknown girl's voice. It sounds familiar… I headed out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Iroha, Yuki, do we have a guest?"

As soon as I said that, I saw Rin. What is she doing here?

I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly I heard a squeal.

"Piko never told me that he had a twin sister. A cute one too!"

D-did she just call me a girl? GOD NO, I forgot to change my clothes! I'm still wearing this girly outfit!

"Rin-chan, that's Pik-" NO, NO, NO, don't tell her!

"Iroha, Yuki, can you come here a minute?" I said, voice trembling.

"Umm, sure?"

I went inside the kitchen waiting for them.

"So, what is it, bro?"

"Yeah, why did you call us, nii-chan?"

"Umm, guys… Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"Can you please don't tell Rin that this is me, umm, tell her that I'm Piko's twin sister, Pikan!"

"Why? Give me a good reason."

"Well, I just don't want her to think that I'm a weird guy who likes to cross dress…"

"But, Len knows, right? What's the big deal?"

"Len's my best friend, so I don't mind. But, I've only met Rin today, I don't want her to know my secret… Can you help me out, just this time, Iroha?"

"Guess I could help. How 'bout you Yuki?"

"Emm, I don't mind. It's always great to have another sister. But you have to do me a favor in reply~"

"What?"

"Please tell Miki-nee not to use me as her cooking experiment anymore!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I said confused. I thought Miki never steps into he kitchen let alone cook.

"Yesterday Miki-nee baked me some cookies. It was black and the taste was horrible! It kinda taste like… burned plastic!"

"Okay, okay. I'll warned her next time, so don't worry."

"Thanks, nii-chan!" She hugged me.

"Now, let's go meet Rin. Remember, my name is Pikan!" I said sternly.

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~! <strong>

**Thankyou for taking your time reading this... thing.**

**My mother doesn't let me use the laptop often nowadays so it's taking a long time to update.**

**Sorry :O**

**Oh, and for Piko's clothes, here's the link:**

**http:/ fufuwachan . deviantart .com/art/Miku-Hatsune-Rainbow-275062669?q=boost%3Apopular%20miku%20hatsune&qo=164**

**Remove the spacing and voila~**

**Just imagine Piko's wearing it XD**

**Reviews are LOVE :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I will never own Vocaloid. But if I do, I'll be so rich then I'll be able to fly to Korea 8)**

* * *

><p><strong>Piko's POV<strong>

Gulp. Here goes nothing. We entered the living room to see a reading Rin. She immediately raises her head and looks toward us.

"Iroha-chan, Yuki-chan, what took you so long? I taught you guys were going to leave me here alone." Rin said pouting. So… cute. I can feel my face heated up. No, Piko. Don't make it look too obvious.

"Umm, sorry Rin-chan." Iroha said, smiling apologetically.

"So, is she, Piko's twin? Or is it Piko dressing as a girl?" She said giggling.

My heart literally stops when she said that. Rin, please stop giving me heart attacks; I don't want to die early.

"Umm, did I say something wrong? She looks kinda pale… I'm sorry; I was just joking about the Piko dressing as a girl thing…" Rin said looking at me worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing; she's just having a mild headache today, nothing serious." Iroha said giving me a tell-her-about-yourself look.

"O-oh, my name is Utatane Pikan." I said, trying to make my voice girly and it works quite easily. "Nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends."

"Nice to meet you too, Pikan!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Iroha nee-chan, you promise me…" Yuki suddenly said.

"Oh, about that… Can we go later, Yuki?"

"But, but-" Yuki said, tears started to well in her eye.

"Care to tell me?" I said looking at them.

"Iroha nee-chan promised me to take me to meet my boyfriend but now she won't do it."

"Bo-boyfriend?" I said shocked, she is only 10 years old, how can she already have a boyfriend?

"Don't be silly, Yuki, he's not even your boyfriend." Hissed Iroha. "This 'so-called' boyfriend of Yuki is actually that green haired boy next door."

"The one that looks like a dinosaur?"

"Pikan nee-chan! How dare you insult my boyfriend!"

"I thought you said you hate him?"

"That was a long time ago… Now my feelings have change~ Now, my heart belongs to him and him only~" She said dreamily.

"Ugh, make it stop." Iroha said face disgusted.

"You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend unlike YOU who will be forever alone." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Why would I be jealous of you? For your information, I received love letters EVERYDAY." Iroha said both hands on her hips. _Say what? My sisters have a boyfriend AND secret admires? _

"Really? The people who send you letters must be BLIND or have a problem with their eyes."

"You, you- Wait, I think Ryuto doesn't even like you, I think he already has a girlfriend." Iroha said smirking.

"Yeah, right. Like I will ever believe you. And I know that you lied about the love letter thing. Only someone stupid and brainless will believe that." Yuki said rolling her eyes. _Wait, I actually believe that, so does that mean I'm brainless?_

"I'm telling you the truth!" Iroha replied back sharply.

"Oh, I know, your secret admire must be that transfer student from British, right? He's like a mummy. And he talks to a bird so that means that he is just as weird as you!"

"HEY! Don't insult Olly!"

"Olly? You even gave him a nickname?"

This is getting out of control. I never knew a 13-year-old and a 10-year-old's fight can be this... intimidating.

"GUYS, STOP YOUR STUPID MOUTH-WAR, WE HAVE A GUEST HERE." I said still controlling my voice so that it will not sound like a boy while pointing at Rin who was currently… reading a magazine? How can she read while they were fighting like maniacs?

I guess she noticed that all of us were looking at her because she suddenly stops reading the magazine and raised her head to look at us.

"So... Who won the fight?"

I literally face palmed myself.

"Nobody. Now, Iroha, go take Yuki and go to her boyfriend's house. No excuses."

"Fine…" Iroha grumbled. "Let's go Yuki."

She then leans towards me and whispers something. "I know what you did there, you wanted to have some alone time with Rin right? Don't go and rape her or something, I don't want to be an aunt so soon." She then walked towards Yuki who was becoming quite impatient. "Bye, Rin-chan. Bye, Pikan onee-chan" Iroha said emphasizing her last word.

"Umm, Pikan? Is something wrong? Your face is quite red." She puts her hand on my forehead. . "Whoa, you're kinda hot… Do you have a fever?" she said leaning to me until her face was to mine. _Too close._ Our lips were just centimetres apart, I really want to lean closer but then I realise that I was still wearing my girly clothes so if I kiss her, she would think I'm a lesbian and then she would suddenly fall for female me and she wou-

"Pikan!"

"Huh, what?" I said realising my mind must have been wandering somewhere.

"I said, where's Piko? Not like I want to see him or anything, you don' have to answer. Because I'm n-not curious about him. I mean I don't really care, b-but it's not that I don't care about him. Wait, I do care about him, n-no, well yes maybe as a friend. And I think I should shut up now..." I think I just saw her face blushed a little, but only for a short span of time. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Piko..? His somewhere..." I really have no idea what to tell her! God, why can't I even lie properly?

"Somewhere? You mean you don't know?" She said tilting her head a little.

"Kinda." Time to change the subject. "Hey, how about you try some of the cookies I just baked?"

"Cookies? I would love too!"

"Come on, follow me to the kitchen." I said heading there first. She literally squealed when she saw the cookies. Well, I guess I did bake some cute looking cookies, it was in a shape of animals. Yuki bought some new cookie cutter for me and I guess she like to eat animal-shaped food.

"Wahhhh, there's cookie in the shape of a bunny! And a kitten! Oooh, even frogs!"

"Try them and tell me how they taste." She quickly grab the bunny-shaped one and bit its head making it a headless bunny cookie.

"It's delicious! The most delicious cookie I've ever eaten in my life and I've eaten a LOT of cookies!"

"Well, you can take some home if you like." I said smiling proudly because of the compliment. My sibling always compliment me but receiving a compliment from a girl you kinda have a crush on can make you really happy you know?

"Really? Thank you so much~" I then put some cookies into a container and gives it to her.

"I think I have to go now. My brother might be worried sick if I don't get home early. So, I'll see you later then?"

"Okay." I said as we walk towards the main door.

"Bye, Pikan. Hope you'll recover from you fever soon." She said starting to walk home.

"Thanks, bye. Hope you and your family will enjoy the cookie." I said closing the door. Today was one hell of a day. But at least I spend some quality time with Rin right? First thing I should do is getting out from these ridiculous clothes and then take a good long hot shower to relax my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yallu~<strong>

**I'm here with another update :D**

**It took me about a week or two so mianhae D:**

**Gomen~**

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers and subscribers :)**

**Re-edit: After I've post it and read it again I notice some stupid mistake -.- **

**If you review, I'll give you a frog-shaped cookie that Piko made :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : I don't own Vocaloid~**

* * *

><p>Finally reached my home sweet home. Wonder what Len's doing right now.<p>

"Hey, Len! I'm home!" Silence.

"Len? Lennnn? Hello Mr. Small Shota?" Still no answer. Guess there's only one thing to do,

"Len, I'm counting to three, if you don't reply me… Your bananas. Dead."

"One."

"Two."

"Three. Times up. Huh, time to kill them I guess." I walk in slow-motion towards the yellow fruit who was sitting innocently on the table. I pick up the lighter and-

"NOOOOOOO! Don't kill my precious!" Woah, that was longer than I expected.

"The offer has expired. Any last word to your bananas before I burn them

"I'm sorry Rin, I was busy doing something when you called me back then…"

"Busy doing what? Eating bananas?" I replied sarcastically. And, God, he nod.

"Seriously? You leave me in front of Piko's house for a freaking BANANA tree, you didn't answer me back because you were eating BANANAS and now what, you're going to cry when I do this?" I snapped and throw that thing to the floor making it go splat.

"R-rin, you j-just wasted a g-good bana-"

"Say that word and I swear Kagamine Len that you will die at the age of 15. Want to know the cause of your death? Simple. You were hit by a road roller."

"I'm sorry, Rin…"

"Ugh, save it for later. I'm going to my room."

"_Is she on her period or something..? She acts like a devil…"_

"Len, I can still hear you, you know?" I said, clenching my fist.

"Umm… Sorry... Again…"

"Ugh, you're forgiven." I mumbled then enter my room. I flop on my bed and went to sleep. This will help me release all my stress…

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. <em>

Hmm…

_Knock. Knock._

Ugh… Five more minute…

_Knock. _"Rin… It's time for dinner."

What time is it? I look towards the clock and it was about 8:30 pm. I sleep for about 2 hours only? Aish, well better go and eat dinner I guess. I went downstairs to see Len at the table alone.

"Where're Father and Mother?"

"They have some work to do; they said they won't be home for about a week. It's not like you're new to this, Rin."

"Well, you got a point there. What do we have for dinner?"

"I ordered some pizza and we can also eat some orange cake that for dessert."

"We have orange cake?"

"Yup, I bought it just now. Now do you forgive me?"

"Aww, how cute of my little bro, I told you that you were forgiven, right?"

"Really? What a waste of money…"

"Shut up, Len."

"Love you too, sis. Wait, pizza man came. Be right back." He then went to the door to do all those paying and stuff. "Here's the pizza."

"Hmph, oh by the way, why didn't you tell me Piko has a twin sister?" I said while putting a slice of pizza into my mouth. Delicious~

"He has a twin? He never told me anything though…"

"And you call yourself his bestfriend."

"I'm going to interrogate him tomorrow… Now how about we just enjoy and eat this pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's bet. Who finish 5 slice first win. Loser needs to clean up the house AND do what the winner say for a week. "

"A week is too long." Len started to pout.

"Okay, okay, how about… Five days?"

"You're on."

"One, two, three. Go!"

* * *

><p>"Rinnnnnn!"<p>

"Yes, dear brother?"

"I don't want to do this…"

"Oh, don't be a sissy and just do it."

"But it's too small and I'm too big…"

"Len, man up and just do it."

"Hngh, okay…"

He came out from the room wearing a maid outfit with all those frills. His hair was tied into a cute ponytail and he has all this cute clips on his hair. Never knew my twin will look THIS feminine.

"You are so cute!"

"Rin…"

"Hmm, wear this." I hand him a red plaid miniskirt, a legging and a white blouse. "Now, no complaining. I won right?"

"Yes, sis…" He quickly changes and shows me the new look. Something missing…

"Oh, and wear this red headband. Hmm, and this tie. Oh, don't forget this belt. Perfect. Now let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"To the park of course. You told me you want to eat some bananas smoothie earlier so I'm buying you now since today is a holiday."

"Can I please change this from this ridiculous outfit first?"

"Nope~"

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Who won the bet? Me right? So stop whining and do what I say. Or I won't treat you to a banana smoothie, _forever_." That shall do the trick~

Len seems to think for a while. He then surrender quite quick. "Okay… But if anybody saw me in this clothes, what should I do?"

"Act natural and just be as normal as possible."

"How does that helps?"

"I don't know, I'm just giving you some ideas, sheesh, you're acting like a girl already. Now let's go~ Oh, and don't forget to wear that red heels~"

"Yes, sis… But you know, I kinda like wearing this outfit." He then smiled a little.

* * *

><p>"One banana smoothie and one orange smoothie please~"<p>

"You seem to be happy, I wonder why…"

"Oh, shut up with your mumbling, Len."

"Here is your order, miss." The smoothie seller said. He then looks toward Len. "Hello there, it's a pleasure of mine to be able to meet such a beautiful lady. May I know your name?" He then gives Len a wink. Is he flirting with Len? In a really cheesy way?

"U-uh, I-I'm,"

"She's shy, so don't bother her. Let's go." I take Len's hand and went to the nearby bench. Having Len wearing this clothes is quite dangerous, who knows how many pedobear have been checking him out? I must protect my brother's virginity! Maybe that's a little bit too far but better be safe than sorry, right?

"R-rin, wait up. Stop pulling me so hard."

"Tch, don't be so weak, Len. Pedobears like that in girls. And shotas. Especially cross dressing one."

"P-pedobear? What are you talking about, Rin?"

"I'm just protecting you dear twin brother of mine."

"But you're scaring me with all this pedobears stuff…"

"You're acting weak again. Stop it!"

"B-but…"

"I told you no-"

"Rin-chan? Is that you?"

I turned towards the voice, it was Iroha, Yuki and a girl with long red hair that kinda reminds me of a cherry. She seems older than me. I ran towards them who was standing near the fountain.

"Iroha-chan, Yuki-chan! I miss you guys."

"Rin-chan, we just me yesterday right?" Iroha giggled.

"But I still miss you both!"

"Ahem, care to introduce her to me?" The red hair girl/lady said.

"Oh, right. Rin-chan, this is Miki, our eldest sister. Miki this is Rin, Piko's school friend and Len's twin."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Rinnie. Umm, not to be rude or anything but your friend there might be in trouble." She said pointing to a bench crowded with boys. Oh no, Len!

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled and start to run towards the crowd of perverted boys. Those boys need to learn some lesson, in a painful way. "You all better be ready to die!"

* * *

><p>"And I don't want to see you guys again or I'll flatten you all using my almighty road roller!" I yelled at them for the final time.<p>

"Thanks, Rin… I don't know what I'll do if you didn't came earlier."

"No sweat, but why didn't you fight them yourself?"

"I can't, I don't really know how to fight." He said while fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. Oh god, now he looks like a real girl. And he was cuter than me!

"Len, stop doing that. You're a boy, remember?"

"But you say I have to act normal?"

"I say NORMAL not GIRLY."

Before Len can say another word, Iroha came towards us.

"Rin-chan! What happened? Are you injured? Did those crazy boys hurt you in any physical or mental way?" Questions were bombarded to me as soon as Iroha came.

"I'm okay, Iroha-chan, no need to worry. I'm pretty good at fighting you know?"

"Thank god you're okay. Umm, how's your friend?" She then looks toward Len.

"She's fine. Where are Yuki and Miki?"

"Oh, both of them have gone home already. Miki said she has work to do and Yuki was already tired. Beside, we can't leave the home empty for a long time." She said still looking at Len. I think Len is already feeling uneasy.

"How about Piko and Pikan?"

"Piko is here in the park but I don't remember where he went. P-pikan? She, umm, is with Piko. Yeah, she's with Piko… I guess…"

Piko's here? Why didn't I wear my cute outfit? I look at myself; I only wore a black shirt with a big ribbon on it, a pair of white shorts and a black sneakers. I'm nothing compare to Len!

"Hey! Aren't you, Len?" Iroha suddenly said. She catches on fast.

"W-what? L-len? W-who is that? Never heard o-of his name. N-nope." Wow Len, smart move. You sure fooled her.

"You can't fool me, Len. I'm a pro about boys' cross dressing." She said confidently.

"Iroha! Let's go home! I'm tired of this clothes, it's too girly!" A boy suddenly stormed towards us, or is it a girl..?

"Iroha, do you hear me? What are you d- Rin! W-what are you doing here?"

I look towards the boy (girl?), he (she) has silver hair. Pikan! Oh so it really was a girl. I thought it was Piko dressing as one or is it..?

"Piko! Where were you?" Iroha asked her, wait HIM! It's Piko!

"PIKO?" I yelled. Len doesn't seem to be surprise though, I wonder why... Maybe he knew?

"Umm, y-yes? It's me, your friendly school mate, Piko..?" He smiled awkwardly.

_Why does all the cute guys I know like to cross dress?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cough* Hello..? It's me, the author ^^'<strong>  
><em>

_**I'm sorry that I haven't update for like, ages TwT**_

_**I was ban from using the laptop because of exams... (I can't even spazz over KPOP now...)**_

_**And after I finished my holidays (which is next Monday), I won't be able to update frequently ;A;**_

_**Again, I'm sorry TwT *hides behind shotas for protection***_

**_A review make me feel loved :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, nothing! Except for the storyline :3**

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S POV<strong>

"What are you doing wearing those clothes! You look like a girl!" Len said to Piko. Looks who's talking.

"Say's the guy who is wearing a skirt." Piko replied, smirking evilly. "I am so going to tell Mikuo about this."

"Not if I told him about you first!"

Piko suddenly laugh. "He already know, buddy."

"Wait, I thought you only told me?"

"Well, he saw me wearing a skirt once and he took a picture of it. Took me a while to grab my hands of the picture and deleted it." He grumbled.

"No freaking way! What did he said?"

"He was going to use the picture to blackmail me and stuff. Remember back then when he used to bully me? That was when he still had the picture."

"How did you take it back?" Len asked curiously.

"Well, let me tell you. It needs a lot of work, determination and a LOT of leeks." He muttered.

"Hello? Confused innocent girl here? Can somebody explain this to me?" I interrupted the shotas conversation.

"Let's go and buy some ice cream. I'll explain when we get there."

"Hmm, okay. Let's go."

"Yeayy! Ice-cream!" Len screamed and run towards the ice-cream shop. "Last one to reach the shop needs to treat everybody ice-cream!"

"Hey, not fair!" All of us yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Orange sundae please!"<p>

"Chocolate-chip mint please~ Triple scoop~"

"Ummm, a triple strawberry sundae, with those rainbow sprinklers. And some cherries."

"So… What do YOU want Len?" I asked him. He still hadn't order anything.

"A banana split… The simplest one…"

"That's all? Why don't you eat your favourite special banana split? The one that has 8 bananas and 4 scoop of ice-cream?" Piko said smirking.

"Hmm, maybe he's broke? Well, considering that he needs to pay ALL of our ice-cream. Maybe he can only afford to buy a simple banana split. Pity him. Oh look, our orders have arrive~"

"Asdfghkl."

"Why did you make that stupid bet in the first place? Everybody knows that Iroha and I are the school champion at running. And Rin, she seems athletic eventhough she has a really cute and innocent face." Piko quickly replied. _Wait, did he just compliment me? No, no, no. Don't be silly._

"Welp, thanks for the free ice-cream, bro." I said while putting a spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth, trying to ignore this weird feeling in my stomach. "Now, tell me about you little secret, Piko"

"Oh, that… Well, it all began when my sisters thought that I was prettier than them. And side note, I am prettier than them, especially the one who is currently eating ice-cream like a pig."

"Hey!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. As I was saying, then they decided to let me try their clothes before buying them. And then….." He went on and on until I even finish eating my sundae. My head is getting a little bit drowsy…

"Rin? RIN!"

"Huh, why, how, what happened?" I yelled surprised by the sudden yelling.

"Rin, weren't you hearing what I was telling you?"

"Umm, you were force to cross dress by your sisters?"

"And?"

"And… You like it..?"

"No!"

"U-uh, you love to cross dress..?"

"Of course not!"

"I-I'm sorry." I said, looking down at the table while playing with my fingers. "Umm, I just noticed but where's Len and Iroha?"

"Oh, they've went home just a couple of minutes ago."

"They left?" _So this means that I'm alone, with Piko?_

"Yup, didn't you hear what I just say?" He said looking irritated.

"I'm sorry again…"

"Hey, Rin." He said looking at me.

"Hmm, what?"

"I like you."

"Huh, what?" My face was red as a cherry tomato. He then kisses me. His lips was soft and-

"RIN!"

"What?" I snapped angrily.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"O-oh, n-nothing." I said, face redder than anything red in the world, even redder than Akaito's hair. Speaking of Akaito, I kind of miss him and his stupid brother...

"You sure? Your face is pretty red. Are you sick?" He said and I shook my head. "Rin, if you're sick, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll always help." His face was full of worry. He then put his palm on his forehead. I think my face can't get any redder than this…

"Rin, you're burning! Should I get you to the hospital or something?"

"No!" He seemed to be taken aback by the yelling. "I mean thank you but no. I'm not sick or anything…"

"Then why is your face burning?" His face getting a little bit closer to me. I never notices this but even though he was wearing these girly clothes he still looks kind of… manly?

"M-maybe I'm having a mild fever…" I faked a cough. "Hmm, I should go home now"

"Want me to walk you home?"

"O-okay…"

"Come on, let's go." He then lead me outside of the store. "Hey, Rin, can you wait for a moment. I have something to do, just for a while okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me but don't go for so long okay?"

"Yes maam~" He then ran quickly to somewhere.

While waiting I saw a guy with blue hair, wait it kinda looks like teal… Mikuo! I think he noticed me and he's now walking towards me.

"Yo, Rinnie~"

"Rinnie?"

"Yup, Rinnie. Your new nickname."

"Who gave you the permission to give me a weird nickname" I said slightly irritated.

"What? I don't need your permission to give people nickname's" He laughed at me. This guy is being annoying.

"Well I don't like to receive weird nickname from a guy that I barely know."

"Okay, let me introduce myself. Hello, I'm Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you, Rinnie" He then winked at me. Oh puh-lease, he is such a flirt. I rolled my eye.

"Don't you want to introduce yourself to me?"

"Ugh, fine. Kagamine Rin, Len's twin. Blablabla. Nice to meet you too." I said half-heartedly.

"Ahaha, you're funny, I like that."

"Pfft, whatever."

"So what are you doing here alone?"

As he finished asking me the question, I heard Piko's voice yelling my name.

"Rin, I'm back!" He was wearing this white plain shirt underneath his dark blue hoodie, a pair of normal white shorts and a pair of sneakers. It was the first time I saw him wearing normal boy's clothes outside of school and he looks so… handsome.

"Piko! I've been waiting for ages." I pouted.

"I'm sorry~ Oh, Mikuo! When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago. I think I should be going now, bye bye Rinnie." He gave me another wink.

"Bye." I grumbled because of the stupid nickname.

"Woah, since when did you two became close with each other?"

"Me? Friends with him? Hahaha, no way."

"Oh, okay, whatever."

"Hmm, are you jealous, Piko?"

"What? Of course not. Come on, let me take you home."

"All right, let's go!"

He then took me by the hands and start walking me home. I can feel my face getting red again. This is the best day ever~!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :3<strong>

**I'm back and no, I'm not dead. :D**

**Finally I can open my laptop after several weeks ;A;**

**And my Trial exam is next month ;~~~;**

**So enjoy this short chapter?**

**Author signing out, peace (Y)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers : I own everything! EVERYTHING! Nyahaha! /shot/ **

**Piko: The author had been shot due to her stupidity and her craziness. Please enjoy this short update and remember, the author owns NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>I quickly grab hold of her hand and walk away from Mikuo. I've been watching them talking to each other for a while now and I don't like it. It makes me feel... angry. And the way he was flirting with her. I should tell Rin to stay away from Mikuo, I don't want her to fall for the school most popular flirt (which is also one of my best friend).<p>

"H-hey, Piko. Slow down, it hurts…" I didn't notice that I was holding her hand to tight and was practically dragging her around.

"I'm sorry, Rin..."

"Ahh, it's okay." She smiled. "Why were you mad anyway?"

"No reason." I faked a smile.

"Don't lie to me, Piko. Is it because of Mikuo?" Am I that easy to read? I stay silent, denying it will make it look more obvious.

"So it's true?" She sighed. "You shouldn't be jealous over Mikuo. I'm not even friends with that guy and he's annoying. So don't worry, okay?"

"When did I say I was jealous?"

"Your face tells me everything, Piko." She then laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" I said irritated.

"Because I think the fact that you're jealous of you own best friend is funny." She sticks out her tongue.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Piko."

"Hey, Rin. Can you give me your phone?"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me."

"Okay..?" She took out her phone. It was light yellow and has an orange strap. I then save my number into it. "Here, it's my number. Call or text me if you feel lonely."

"O-oh, thanks… Maybe I'll text you tonight." She muttered under her breath barely letting me hear what she just said.

"Aww, did I just make you blush? I should make you be all fluster often."

"N-no! Of course not. Why would I even blush? D-don't be silly."

"Now you're stuttering, how cute." I pinch her cheeks causing her to blush harder.

"Hey! Stop it."

"Nope."

"Stop it now."

"No~"

"I say, stop!" She then pinched MY cheeks. Harder.

"Why you!"

We then continue our beloved pinching game until I start to tickle her. Well, she doesn't like that, the red hand mark on my cheek is the proof of it.

"I-I'm sorry, Piko!" She touched the place where she accidently slaps me due to reflex.

I flinched from the touch. "A-ah, it's okay."

"How can that be okay? Your cheek must sting a lot…"

"Don't worry about it. I think we should hurry up and get you home. I don't want Len to worry about you."

"Sir, yes sir!"

As we reach Rin's home, the house was quite.

"Hmm, that's weird, Len should be shouting right now…"

We headed towards the door only to be stop by some 'weird' sounds from the house.

"H-hey, stop." A small shota-like voice, definitely Len's.

_"But why? Don't you like it?"_ A man voice followed by a chuckle.

"No, I mean y-yes but…"

_"But what, Lennie?"_

"I don't want that now…"

_"But I can't wait, Len. It's been ages since we've been together like this. Please?"_

"B-but what if Rin founds out?"

_"Well, I'll deal with her okay?"_

"O-okay then …"

Then it was silence. As you can see, Rin face is already red and I think mine is too.

"D-did we just hear Len and an unknown guy…?"

"Of course not! My bro isn't a homo… right?"

"What if he is?"

"I don't really care actually but I really want to know who that guy is…"

"Let's sneak in through the back door?"

"Why don't we just enter from the front?"

"That will be boring, come on, Rin!"

"Okay then, we should do this quietly then." She finally gave in. "Wait, won't your sister be worry about you if you're back so late?"

"It's okay, now let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Piko's house XD<strong>

"Where is he?" Iroha yelled.

"Maybe he's busy dating with Rin one-chan?" Yuki replied.

"But I'm _starving_!"

"Don't worry my little Iroha, your beloved Miki has cook you dinner~" Miki said placing a plate of 'food' on the table. "Dig in~" She said cheerfully.

"Wait, what? Nooooooooooo! I don't want to eat _that_."

"Why not?" Miki whined.

"That thing is purple for God sake."

"So…?"

Yuki then put a spoonful of the 'food' into her mouth.

"It's quite delicious… It has a unique taste I guess." She then runs towards the toilet.

"I'm going out to eat, you and Yuki should eat _that_. Bye!"

"Iroha! Come back!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, hurry up and open the door." I said glancing sideways to see if there is anybody around us.<p>

"Just a little more... Got it!"

"Yes!" We entered the door which leads to the kitchen. It seems to be empty.

"Hey Piko, if you were a homo and your boyfriend is here, what will you do?"

"How would I know, I've never been homo before!" I raised my voice.

"Shh, we don't want them to here us!"

"Sheesh, you could had ask a better question." I mumbled.

"Ugh, fine. If you and your boyfriend are going to make out where will you do it?"

"What kind of question is that?" I yelled, face crimson.

"You don't need to yell..."

"Well you asked for it."

_"Len... Is that Rin downstairs?"_

"Oh no! We're going to get caught!" She whispers_  
><em>

"Let's hide in that cupboard! Hurry!"

We then manage to squeeze ourselves in the empty cupboard. Footsteps can be heard getting closer and closer to us.'

"Is everything all right down there?" I heard Len's voice.

_"I thought I heard someone..."_

I peek through the small space to see a glimpse of blue hair, or is it green...? Is that... Mikuo?

"Rin..." I whisper. "Isn't that hair kinda look... teal?"

"You mean it's Mikuo who's dating my twin?" She raises her head and hit the something causing it to fall and make a pretty loud noise. "Oops, sorry." She said covering her face with her hands. We are so busted...**_  
><em>**

"What is that noise? Go and check it out, I'm scared..."

_"Okay..."_

The cupboard door was opened and two pair of blue eyes are staring at us.

"What were you two doing? Together in the cupboard? All sweaty and... Oh my god!" Len then fainted. This is going to be hard to explain...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :D<strong>

**I've recovered from the stupid electric shot I got from Len...**

**Len: You deserved it.**

**Whatever!**

**I'm going to update maybe... next month? D:**

**So bye-bye to my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**And I really love you all :***

**Review and comments are welcomed :3**


	10. Not an update D:

**Hello guys :D**

**Sorry but this is not an update...**

**I just want to ask all of you, who do you want Len to be with actually?**

**Do you want him to be with a 'she' or a 'he'?**

**I think most of you want it to be a 'he' right? XD**

**The guy that is with Len... He MAYBE don't have a teal hair :P**

**It actually depends on what you guys want him to be paired with whom because I seriously have no idea of what to do with Len D:**

**OR should I just make him all single and forever alone? xD**

**Please tell me in the comment. I have a serious case of writer block right now TwT**

**Thankyou :***


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm still alive, I'm still alive~ **

**...**

**/awkwardcough/**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Vocaloid or any the lyric or anything here except for the idea. And my laptop, I own my laptop. **

* * *

><p>"So… You were stalking us?"<p>

"Well, kinda… We were actually spying you, not stalking you!" I tried to explain although they don't seem to believe me.

"You do know that spying and stalking is basically the same thing, right?" Len asked looking at me weirdly.

I don't know what to reply so I glance towards Rin to see that she was busy glaring at the other person standing beside Len.

It was a blue hair guy; I think his name was Kaito or something.

"R-rin?" I waved my hand in front of her. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" She asked the blue hair guy sharply ignoring my question.

"Hmm? Me? I just wanted to meet Len, that's all. Can't I meet him or must I ask your permission first?" He replied casually like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You can meet him anytime you want but tell me this first. Are you dating my twin?"

"WHAT?!" Len and Kaito yelled at the same time face clearly shocked by Rin's statement.

"Well?"

"Of course not, Rin! I already have a girlfriend for God sake." He then opened his phone to show us the picture of his girlfriend. She has a really nice brown hair and was wearing a very bright red dress. "And for your information, we've been dating for about two months now. Why in the world would I cheat on her with Len?"

"Both of you were being really suspicious back then…" Rin muttered quietly.

"When?" He gave us a sceptical look.

"Umm, ah! When you told Len to do something but he doesn't want to because he was scared of me!"

Kaito went quiet for a while then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Let me explain." He tried to talk between his laughter. "This is what really happened."

**FLASHBACK **

_"H-hey, stop." Len pushed the fork away from his mouth._

_"But why? Don't you like it?"__ Kaito chuckled. He then put another piece of the delicious piece of food into his mouth._

_"No, I mean y-yes but…"_

_"But what, Lennie?" Kaito asked, still eating the cake. _

_"I don't want that now…"_

_"But I can't wait, Len. It's been ages since we've been together like this. Please?" Kaito was still persistent on making Len eat the cake. He can only visit Len once in a while and it's a rare occasion where he can play with Len without Rin being with him. Sometimes he just wants to have a man to shota talk alone you know?_

_"B-but what if Rin founds out?" __Len just stare at him like he had just killed 10 people. Kaito was eating Rin's orange cake. RIN's orange cake! _

_"Well, I'll deal with her okay?" _

_"O-okay then…" Len gave up eventually. _

_They then took the orange cake and went to eat it upstairs in Len's room for no reason actually._

**END OF SHORT FLASHBACK **

"And that what really happened. Jeez, Rin. Your imaginations are so weird and ridiculous." Kaito looked at Rin. "Rin? Hello?"

We all looked at Rin. Her face was red and she looks like she was about to explode. Oh no… She opened her mouth and…

"KAITO, YOU SON OF AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK! YOU ATE MY CAKE?! MY _ORANGE_ CAKE?! I'VE BEEN KEEPING THAT CAKE FOR FUTURE USE BUT YOU JUST ATE IT?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BAST-" Rin then started to say some incoherent shouting and most of them should be censored…

"Rin, stop! This is a T-rated fic! Stop with your cursing!" Len tried to stop Rin from killing Kaito. Literally. "Kaito will buy you another cake, right Kaito?" Kaito looked terrified from the sudden outburst so he just nods while muttering something inaudible.

"WHAT KAITO? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I said I'm sorry and I'll buy you another cake. I'll even buy some oranges for you so don't kill me."

"That's better." Rin smiled like nothing just happened. She then looked at me. "Piko, you should come by later and we can eat the cake together, okay?"

I heard Len and Kaito gasped. I looked at them weirdly and they just shook their head. "Umm, sure. When should I come?"

"When Kaito buys the cake." She then gave a cold glare to Kaito. "I'll call you when the cake is ready." They gasped again. I mouthed them a 'what?' and the just quickly shook their head. This is weird…

"Okay. It's late now and I think I should go. Miki will be worry if I stay here any longer. Bye Rin, bye guys."

"Bye-bye, Piko~" Rin sang.

"Bye, Piko… Nice meeting you." Kaito said weakly.

"Wait, Piko! I need to talk to you about something." Len started to run towards me. "Rin, I'll be home later okay?"

"Len! Don't leave me with her!" Kaito shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Len said while dragging me away from the house.

* * *

><p>After we were about 5 meters from the house, he started to talk.<p>

"Piko. Did you know what just happened?"

"Umm, no..? And why did you and Kaito gasped back then?"

"Okay let me explain. First and foremost, you have just witness the effect of eating Rin's orange. So you better not touch her food."

"Okay..?"

"Next, you know Rin is overprotective over her oranges right? She will only eat them alone. She rarely shares it with other people with the exception of me because I am her cute and lovable twin."

"But-"

"Exactly. Why did she asked you to eat the cake together?"

"Maybe because she thinks of me as her friend..?"

"No. She never shares her food. **Never. **Even with her close friends. Even with the cute Gum-" Len suddenly stopped, his face was flushed a little. Oh, I understand now. I then smirked.

"Hmm? Cute who?"

"Nobody, just my cat." He answered quickly.

"Tell me, Len~ Please?" I gave him the most cutest and shota-est face. This will work for sure!

"No." He simply said. I forgot that shota face doesn't work on a shota.

"Fine, then." I walked away.

"Wait, Piko! I forgot to tell you about one more thing!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Wait, what?!"

"Nah, just kidding." He then laughed. "Did you and Rin really thought that I was gay?"

"A little bit. I'm sorry for doubting you..?"

"What if I am gay?"

"I guess I'll do nothing but remember, I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"Psh, if I were gay, you would be the last person I'd date."

"Hey! For your information, I'm quite popular among the guys okay?"

"Is that really something to be proud of?"

"I guess not…" We then laughed. "You should go home now, Len. I'm afraid that Kaito would be dead if you leave him with Rin."

"Oh, I forgot about him! Nice talking to you, Piko. Bye!" He then runs toward his house.

"Stupid, Len." I muttered quietly. "Bye!" I yelled.

I then walked slowly to my house. I checked my watch and it was about 10.30 PM! I wonder what my sisters ate for dinner…

"I'm home."

"Piko nii-chan! Where have you been?" Yuki hugged me. "We were all worried sick."

"Piko? You're finally home! Do you know what time is it?" Miki asked me angrily.

I then sighed. "I was at Len's house. Where's Iroha?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I think she was having a karaoke alone or something."

"Hmm, what did you guys ate for dinner?" Yuki then started to cry.

"Miki nee-chan cooked us the weirdest food ever! It was purple and it has some blue streak on it! It tastes like burnt plastic! I needed to go to the bathroom thrice already!" She said between her sobs.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Did you try eating it, Miki?"

She then stayed silence for a while. "Actually… No." She answered sheepishly.

"So what did _you _eat?" I looked at her questionably.

"I'm on a diet."

I then sighed again. "You guys go and wait at the table, I'll cook you something really quickly."

"Yeayyy!"

I walked towards the kitchen and open the fridge. We have some egg, bacon, and some donuts..? Wait, there was some leftover pizza, why didn't Miki just heated this up?

"Miki! Why didn't you heated up the pizza for dinner?"

"We had pizza?!"

…

"Didn't you open the fridge?"

"I didn't notice it I guess…"

"You guys are hopeless."

I then heated up the pizza and quickly serve it to them. "I'm going to my room. Goodnight guys. Wash the dishes after you all finish eating."

As I was heading to my room, I can hear Iroha singing something.

'_Heyyyyyyy, sexy ladyyyyyyyyyyy~!"_

Okay, that was awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again :D <strong>

**I just realised that I haven't update this fic for about a month therefore I'm sorry Dx**

**So... **

**Do you guys have a Twitter? xD**

**Follow me peeps, but I mainly spazz on KPOP there so beware 8)**

**"FikaBANA_" *I forgot that I can't put the link -.-***

**AND for the Len pairing thing... Idk how to write Gumo/Gumiya. Idk his personality ; ~: **

**Help me XD**

**Thanks for reading all my random ranting and if you review Piko will crossdress again 8D**

**Piko : Say what?! No!**

**Or even better, Len and Mikuo will join him~**

**Len & Mikuo : Hell no!**

**Hushh. Bye-byee awesome peoples who are reading this~**


End file.
